1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode support structure of an electron gun for a cathode ray tube, and more particularly to a cathode support structure of the electron gun for the cathode ray tube for improving the electron emission characteristics by upgrading the cathode support structure.
2. Description of the prior arts
In the conventional cathode support structure for supporting the cathode which emits the electron beams in the cathode ray tube, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the cathode support member 21 for green electron gun (not shown) is connected to each of the bead glass 20 by way of a support strip 22 which has a curved form at the center thereof, the cathode support member 23 for blue electron gun (not shown) connected by way of another support strip 24 while the cathode support member 25 for red electron gun (not shown) is connected to each of the bead glass 20 by way of a third support strip 26.
The respective cathode support member 21, 23 or 25 and the respective curve-shaped support strip 22, 24 or 26 are welded for fixation at the curved area for which the respective cylindrical cathode support member 21, 23 or 25 and the respective support strip 22, 24 or 26 are marked at predetermined points of the respective curved areas for exact welding.
The above-cited conventional cathode support structure has, however, one drawback of lowered emission characteristics of electron beams and declined white balance holding characteristics due to the inferior welding strength distribution between the above cathode support member 21, 23 or 25 and the support strip 22, 24 or 26.
Another drawback of the conventional cathode support structure, in case of there being defective supporting operation gets influenced by the impact of carbonate which is the electron radiation material being stuck to the upper end of the cathode and deteriorates the characteristics of the electron gun as the thermal expansion goes ununiformed.